1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
A chip included in a semiconductor device is formed by cutting a wafer. Also, from a viewpoint of reduction of thermal resistance, the wafer is thinned by grinding the back surface thereof. In such processes of cutting and grinding, the wafer is reinforced by a support such as a substrate or a tape (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-25948, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H03-166750, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-26403).